tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Led Zeppelin:The Battle Of Evermore (Chords)
Intro: |Am |Am |Am/E | |Am/Eb| |Am/D | |Am/Eb| | |Am G|Am G|Am G|Am G| Am G Am C Am G Am C The Queen of Light took her bow, and then she turned to go Am G Am C Am G Am C The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom, and walked the night alone D (Oh, dance in the dark of night, sing to the morning light.) Am G Am C Am G Am C The Dark Lord rides in force tonight and time will tell us all. D (Oh, throw down your plow and hoe, rest not to lock your homes) Am G Am C Am G Am C Side by side we wait the might of the darkest of them all. |D | | | |Am G|Am C|Am G|Am C| C D C D I hear the horses thunder, down in the valley below G7 C G7 C I'm waiting for the angels of Avalon, waiting for the eastern glow Am G Am C Am G Am C The apples of the valley hold the seeds of happiness, Am G Am C Am G Am C The ground is rich from tender care, repay, do not forget D (Oh, dance in the dark of night, sing to the morning light) Am G Am C Am G Am C The apples turn to brown and black, the tyrant's face is red. D (Oh, war is common cry, pick up you swords and fly.) Am G Am C Am G Am C The sky is filled with good and bad that mortals never know. |D | | | |Am G|Am C|Am G|Am C| (oh-oh-h) C D C D Oh, well, the night is long the beads of time pass slow, G7 C G7 C Tired eyes on the sunrise, waiting for the eastern glow. Am G Am C Am G Am C The pain of war cannot exceed the woe of aftermath, Am G Am C Am G Am C The drums will shake the castle wall, the Ringwraiths ride in black, Ride.. D ...On, (Sing as you raise your bow, shoot straighter than before) Am G Am C Am G Am C No comfort has the fire at night that lights the face so cold. D (Oh, dance in the dark of night, sing to the morning light.) Am G Am C Am G Am C The magic runes are writ in gold to bring the balance back, bring it back |D | | | |Am G|Am C|Am G|Am C| C D C D At last the sun is shining, the clouds of blue roll by, G7 C G7 C With flames from the dragon of darkness the sunlight blinds his eyes. |Am | |Am/E| |Am/Eb| |Am/D| |Am/Eb| | |Em | | | | | | | | Bring it Am G Am C Am G Am C Back, bring it back, bring it back, bring it back, bring it Am G Am C Am G Am C Back, bring it back, bring it back, bring it back, D Oh now, oh now, oh now oh, oh now, oh now, oh now oh, bring it Am G Am C Am G Am C Back, bring it back, bring it back, bring it back, D Oh now, oh now, oh now oh, oh now, oh now, oh now oh, bring it Am G Am C Bring it, bring it, bring it, bring it, bring it Am G Am C Bring it, bring it, bring it, bring it, bring it Outro: |Am G|Am C|Am G|Am C| - repeat 6 times and fade Category:Chords